Vinho
by LuyCastro
Summary: "Depois de algumas horas e de duas garrafas de vinho – as quais eram o suficiente para deixar o canadense quente, mas apenas coravam as bochechas da francesa –, seguindo o rumo natural das noites de sábados como aquela, um clima diferente começou a se formar..." - CanxFEM!Fr


_**Vinho**_

_**Sinopse:**_ Depois de algumas horas e de duas garrafas de vinho – as quais eram o suficiente para deixar o canadense _quente_, mas apenas coravam as bochechas da francesa –, seguindo o rumo natural das noites de sábados como aquela, um clima diferente começou a se formar...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia não me pertence, mas a história é de minha total autoria.

Essa terminou, tipo, totalmente diferente do que eu imaginei – como acontece todas as vezes que eu termino de escrever algo. No meu caderno a coisa tinha ficado muito mais comédia e menos sedução. Acho que a história mudou e desenvolveu tanto por causa do Leoni. Escrevi ouvindo Garotos, então, pra quem curte músicas nacionais...

oOo

Os dois bebiam amigavelmente, de uma forma tão íntima e familiar que não parecia um simples e casual encontro. O que, de fato, não era. Não naquele dia, pelo menos.

A forma provocante do sorriso de lado da mulher se estender preguiçoso por sua face era hipnótica, e o brilho sedutor parecia nunca deixar-lhe o olhar – o que, até aí, já não era novidade. O homem grande, com um inegável ar de garoto, parecia em sincronia com seus movimentos.

Depois de algumas horas e de duas garrafas de vinho – as quais eram o suficiente para deixar o canadense _quente_, mas apenas coravam as bochechas da francesa –, seguindo o rumo natural das noites de sábados como aquela, um clima diferente começou a se formar, sem que nenhum dos dois fizesse algo para impedir, e tornou todo o ambiente do pub infinitamente mais aconchegante e sensual.

Eram ombros com ombros, joelhos se tocando, esbarros acidentais e desvios de olhares. Eram todos sorrisos e flertes, bochechas coradas e um ritmo tão amigável e confortável que era quase impossível não cair nele, sem pensar, sem falar, sem nem se quer notar. E eles caíram – e como caíram.

Francine se aconchegou no pescoço do loiro, murmurando algo que podia ser tanto um pedido para irem quanto uma reclamação de sono. Matthew, fechando seus olhos, ignorou qualquer coisa que ela tivesse falado. Ele só conseguia sentir. Sentir a respiração lenta e quente em seu pescoço lhe causando arrepios, o leve cheiro do álcool do vinho se tornando extremamente erótico, o pequeno e quase inexistente contato deles, da bochecha dela com o seu pescoço; e isso tudo fê-lo pensar nela de tal modo que nunca na vida ousara, ou quisera, ou tivera oportunidade de pensar.

E Matthew se repreendeu por isso, afinal, Fran era... A Fran, ora essa!

E então ela deu o pequeno empurrão que ambos precisavam. Com um pequeno, mínimo e curto tocar de lábios, um selinho tão inocente – e o primeiro deles – que o fez perder a cabeça de tal forma que ele não se importou.

Não se lembrava de pagar a conta, de voltar no carro dela ou de ter pegado um taxi, não se lembrava de como conseguiram subir os dois lances de escada até o apartamento dele – embora se lembrasse do momento em que havia desistido de esperar o elevador e jogado-a em seus ombros como se ela não pesasse nada.

Matthew só se lembrava de querer que ela fosse dele, e Francine, com as faces coradas e, pela primeira vez na noite, com um sorriso alegre – que não tinha nada de malicioso, sarcástico ou provocante –, o foi.

- Matieu, _mon petit_, só pare com isso. – a loira murmurava para o amante enquanto traçava círculos e mais círculos com a ponta dos dedos em suas costas nuas, sendo o mais convincente possível. – Eu bebo dês dos treze anos, você sabe. Não vão ser duas garrafas de vinho que irão me derrubar.

- Mas... – o canadense resmungou contra o travesseiro, se recusando a olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu me aproveitei de você, e isso é horrível. Você não está com raiva de mim? – suas costas tremeram contra o toque dela, e a mulher deslizou seus dedos até a altura do pescoço, e comelou uma leve massagem.

- Eu pareço brava? – ela ronronou, e as costas de Matthew tremeram novamente ao escutá-la. – Olhe, se formos falar de quem se aproveitou de quem ontem, você vai acabar saindo em desvantagem. Você sabe, eu sempre fui a dominante dessa relação. – ela deu uma risada sarcástica e se abaixou para sussurrar no ouvido do loiro. – Pelo menos era o que eu achava até ontem, _mon amour_.

E o canadense corou como nunca. Francine riu, ao ver a cor avermelhada chegar até a nuca do outro.

E, por mais um tempo, Matthew se recusou a tirar o rosto corado do travesseiro para encará-la.

_**~Fim~**_

_N/A: Hey, povo! *-*_

_Deu tipo, uma vontade incontrolável de postar alguma coisa... E ficou essaê. Eu tenho o rascunho dela há anos no meu caderno, e, enfim..._

_Aula amanha cedo, trabalho pra fazer de tarde, mil tretas pra terminar, e eu continuo firme e fraca. __Reviews__ animam, então, comentem~_


End file.
